


a crush at first sight

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Study, established!wonhui, implied!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: It’s just a tiny crush, he reminds himself for what seemed like the twentieth time today.
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	a crush at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> i suddenly had the urge to write babie lee chan having an innocent crush on his junhui-hyung but written in a purely non-angsty way where he explores what its like to like someone and come to terms that his feeling is indeed a crush
> 
> also this is my first time writing chan!! i've been wanting to learn how to write his character and hopefully i could (at least) do it properly here. 
> 
> i rly enjoyed writing this haha
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!

_It’s just a tiny crush_ , he reminds himself for what seemed like the twentieth time today. He tries to clear his train of thought and refocus on practicing—ignoring the very subject of his crush that’s currently running around in circles around him as he’s being chased by a sweaty Soonyoung and Minghao. He doesn’t end up refocusing, but it’s the thought that matters.

Crushes happen and were natural. At least that’s what Soonyoung had told him when he consulted the older one night when he suddenly felt a little brave and a little vulnerable. Crushes are natural and especially on ridiculously pretty people who also happen to be super-duper nice. And Chan can admit that Junhui is both ridiculously pretty and super-duper nice.

He even admits that all of his hyungs are handsome, beautiful, talented, and kind in their own way. But there was just something else about Junhui. _Junhui_ , Jun-hyung, _his_ Junhui-hyung, whichever way Chan called him didn’t matter since Junhui never cared much. A true dongsaeng-like hyung. 

Junhui had been a breath of fresh air that knocked the absolute wind out of Chan the moment he stepped foot in the Pledis practice room back when they were still trainees.

Initially, Chan didn’t register this feeling he had towards Junhui as a crush. He simply admired the new Chinese trainee who awkwardly introduced himself to everyone in the room—thankful that one of the Chinese speaking staff was around to help him. He had admired every single one of his hyungs back then and admiration is normal, aided with the thrill of meeting so many new people from all sorts of different backgrounds. Especially since Chan was one of the younger members and was extra curious about becoming friends with people older than him. Back then he had thought they were all cool, now he’d say otherwise. 

As the years go on and he finally made his debut, he slowly started to piece a few things together.

Infatuation and crushes were two separate things and he learned to differentiate between the two by watching his hyungs. It was natural for people who were constantly within arms-length of each other at every given time of the day to garner intimacy beyond what’s considered as platonic.

Infatuation was more short-lived. Brief. Momentary. And that was the sort of feeling he got whenever he watched Seokmin or Seungkwan belt a high note so beautifully on stage. Or when Soonyoung and Minghao dance so elegantly yet powerfully as if telling a perfectly orchestrated story. At the end of the day, it always went away somehow.

It never went away. Whatever feeling he had for Junhui definitely wasn’t short-lived.

He had first noticed how a crush worked out with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung was a naturally clingy person. He was both physically and verbally affectionate with everyone, including both Chan and Junhui. Junhui was also a naturally clingy person but was much less verbal compared to Soonyoung. Chan figured it was probably due to the language barrier, a little jealous yet intrigued whenever he watches the way Junhui rambles endlessly in Chinese to Minghao.

Chan had noticed that the affection that Soonyoung gave to a particular member was slightly different from the other. It had lingered and there was a deeper level of intimacy emitted whenever Chan watches the dancer cling around Jihoon. As if unwilling to let go and too comfortable in the embrace.

He finally registered Soonyoung’s crush on Jihoon when he catches the performance team leader nuzzle his head in the crook of Jihoon’s neck after a particularly rough practice session and he watched all the tension and stress melt away from Soonyoung’s face the moment Jihoon reached up to ruffle Soonyoung’s hair.

 _Soonyoung has a crush on Jihoon_ , he thinks to himself. 

He started to apply everything he sees from his other hyungs towards his own feelings for Junhui. Does his heart skip a beat when Junhui calls for his name the way Soonyoung’s does when Jihoon calls for his? Do all of his worries fade away when Junhui hugs him from behind the way Seungcheol’s does when Jeonghan hugs him?

There were many instances where it did and he revels in the brief moments where Junhui did cling to him, did call out his name, and it made his heart race even more whenever Junhui asked him to help him with their choreography.

If he were asked why exactly he liked Junhui, he could list at least ten things off of the top of his head immediately. Starting with the most obvious that Junhui was drop dead gorgeous and to the smaller things like the way Junhui’s laughter shrills throughout the entire room when he watches funny animal videos (or if Soonyoung, Seungkwan, and Seokmin do something embarrassing). Or the way Junhui practically skips when they’re on their way to eat a Junhui’s favourite Chinese restaurant. Or the shy blush on his face whenever Wonwoo or anyone else calls him their pretty Junnie. Chan found the last one in particular absolutely adorable.

Who wouldn’t like Junhui? He thinks to himself as he watches Junhui currently run around in the practice room.

Wonwoo sure did and unlike Chan, Wonwoo actually had the balls to tell Junhui (liquid confidence, as Soonyoung would say). And Junhui had _also_ turned out to have harboured feelings towards the rapper. The shy blushes had meant something, now that Chan finally realizes.

Which is why Wonwoo is now three months into dating Junhui and Chan is also three months into watching Wonwoo and Junhui progress from shy, subtle affections to full, blown-out make-out sessions when they think no one else is in the room with them. Not that he was jealous or spiteful or anything. He’s genuinely happy that both Junhui and Wonwoo are happy. Cause there’s nothing more in the world that Chan would want for his hyungs—happiness and being loved.

 _It’s just an innocent crush after all_ , he says to himself again as he watches Junhui crash into Wonwoo’s arms and gleefully using his boyfriend as a human shield to protect himself from Soonyoung and Minghao’s sweaty hands trying to grab at him.

“Wonwoo, Wonwoo save me!” he hears Junhui desperately plea as he clings harder to Wonwoo.

“Moon Junhui that’s unfair using your boyfriend as a shield!” comes the protests of both Soonyoung and Minghao.

He gives up on practice completely and runs over to join the others in teasing Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
